Dochi Ga Ouji?
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: -Which One Is The Prince?- Lenka Kagami, atau biasa dipanggil 'Ouji-sama' karena tomboy, menyukai Rinto Kagamine yang kadang dipanggil'Ouji-sama' juga. mengetauhi Rinto menyukai cewek manis dan sahabatnya, Rei Kagene menyukainya, Apa yang dilakukan Lenka


Nyahoo~ saya kembali dengan fic baru :3

Kali ini lagi pengen bikin LenkaRinto==a

Let's start!

.

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya~

Warnings: typo

T for Safety!

.

.

'Dochi Ga Ouji?(Which one's the Prince?)' By Rein Yuujiro

R&R?

[All in Lenka's P.o.V.]

.

.

_Deg! Deg! Deg! Ayo!_

"PRIIIIT!" Suara peluit menandakan akhir dari pertandingan basket ini.

"Kyaa! Lenka-Oujisama!" Suara gemuruh penonton bersorak gembira memanggilku.

Ya! Namaku Lenka Kagami atau biasa dipanggil 'Ouji-sama' alias 'Pangeran'. Tanya kenapa? Aku adalah pemain basket terbaik di SMA Vocaloid dan juga Kapten Tim Basket Putri! Tidak hanya itu, karena sikapku yang _cool_ dan penampilanku yang tomboy itulah Aku dipanggil 'Ouji-sama'.

Oh ya! Aku baru saja memasukkan bola dengan _three point_ yang menyebabkan kemenangan Timku di 'Crypton Cup' sebuah kejuaraan yang diadakan 1 tahun sekali!

"Bagus Lenka-Ouji!" Pelatihku, Dell-san, menyelamatiku. Ya, asal kalian tahu, semua orang memanggilku Ouji-sama! Bahkan para guru juga!

"_Nice work _Ouji-sama!" Para anggota Timku menepuk pundakku. Namun kubalas dengan senyuman.

"Yo! Kerja bagus Lenka-Oujisama!" Sapa para anggota Tim laki-laki yang menjadi supporter sambil menyalamiku.

"Kerja bagus, 'Lenka'." Kata Kagamine Rinto, Kapten Tim Basket Putra, tersenyum padaku. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku Lenka kecuali para sahabatku—Rin Akita, SeeU, dan Rei Kagene. Dia juga sangat baik namun sedikit dingin. Dan dia juga dipanggil Ouji-sama di SMA ini!

Baiklah Aku mengaku! YA, Aku menyukainya! Betul! Aku sang-pangeran-tomboy-sok-cool ini menyukai Rinto! Aku ini hanya manusia biasa, Aku berhak menyukai seseorang bukan? Tak ada yang mengetauhi soal ini kecuali Rin, SeeU, Rei dan kakaku, Kagami Len.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah helaan nafas saat menduduki kursi.

_Kapan Rinto akan menyadari perasaanku?_

Heh, itu hanya sebuah khayalan. Mungkin.

Aku mengambil _handphone_ku yang berada di tasku dan mulai mengetik _e-mail _kepada SeeU dan Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SeeUxUsee; Kagamine_RinRin<strong>

**From: Lenka_Kagami**

**Rinto tadi menjabat tanganku! ~(^o^~)(~^o^)~**

* * *

><p>Ya, inilah sifat asliku, seorang yang <em>Hyper<em>, dan sering tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Lenka." Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku.

_Tu-Tunggu… suara ini…_

"Ri-Rinto-san!" Aku panik! Dengan reflek, _handphone_ku terlempar. Namun, berhasil Aku tangkap.

"Ahaha," Rinto tertawa "Kau bisa memanggilku cukup Rinto, lebih enak kan?"

"Ah! Err… baiklah." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Rinto kemudian duduk di sebelahku, membuatku harus bersusah payah lagi menutupi mukaku yang merah.

"Yo!" Sapa seseorang di belakangku.

"Rei!" Aku menyapa balik orang itu. Ya, dia Rei Kagene sahabatku. Lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata emas ini daritadi menonton pertandinganku. Dia juga termasuk dalam Tim Basket Putra. "Ada apa?"

"Len sudah menunggumu daritadi tuh. Dia sedang bersama Rin." Kata Rei memberitahuku.

"Ah iya! Aku hampir lupa! Aku harus mengantar orang tuaku ke _Airport_!" Kataku. Iya, orang tuaku hari ini harus pergi ke Amerika selama sebulan untuk kunjungan bisnis mereka. "Semoga saja Len-nii tidak marah kepadaku! Sampai besok Rinto, Rei!" Lanjutku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Sampai besok Lenka!" Kata mereka berdua bersama-sama.

Aku pun pamit pada Dell-san dan langsung memasuki mobil.

"Go-Gomenasai Len-nii!" Kataku sembari duduk di bangku depan dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Len lah yang menyetir karena orang tuaku sudah di _Airport_ sejak 1 jam lalu. Namun, mereka masih menunggu kedatanganku dan Len sebelum berangkat. Fufu, kalian jangan salah, Len-nii sudah punya SIM kok! Dia kan sudah berumur 19 dan berkuliah di Crypton University, beda 2 tahun denganku yang masih kelas 3 SMA di Vocaloid High.

"Huh, kau lama sekali Lenka! Pesawat Ayah dan Ibu akan berangkat 30 menit lagi tahu!" Len-nii memarahiku.

"Huu, kan Aku harus pamit pada pelatihku dulu!" Kataku, "Kau sendiri juga lama karena bertemu Rin dulu kan?" Aku mengejek Len-nii. Yup! Seratus buat kalian semua yang menebak bahwa Len-nii pacaran dengan Rin sahabatku!

"A-Apa? A-Aku tidak—"

"—Aku diberitahu Rei." Potongku.

"Huh, memangnya salah bertemu pacarku dulu?" Len-nii mulai bicara sok tahu.

"Memang tidak adayang salah kok, Baka Len-nii~" Kataku mengejeknya lagi.

"Apa kau bilang Rinto?" Len-nii membalas ejekanku. Dan hanya kubalas dengan sebuah pukulan di pundaknya.

Kami sampai di _Airport_ dan bertemu orang tua kami. Mereka pun memasuki pesawat tak lama setelah kami datang.

_Huh! Benar-benar deh! Mereka meninggalkanku dengan Kakak bodoh ini!_

* * *

><p><strong>Esoknya…<strong>

"Benar-benar deh pacarmu itu Rin!" Rengekku pada Rin saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

"Hush! Dia itu Kakakmu tahu! Memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Kemarin dia menyuruhku memasak terus mencuci! Dan tadi pagi dia menyuruhku untuk membersihkan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan makan pagi!" Kataku menyilangkan tanganku.

"Sabar nyan~" Kata SeeU manis.

"_Well,_ itu sih deritamu, Lenka!" Ejek Rei dan diikuti tawanya.

"Apanya yang deritaku, Baka?" Kataku memukul sedikit keras pundak Rei.

"Hehe," Rei tertawa dan merangkulku "Aku bercanda _Hime-sama,_ jangan bunuh Aku~" Ledeknya lagi dengan memanggilku _Hime-sama_ alias Putri.

"Ouji-sama!" Panggil ketua kelasku, Kasane Teto. "Ketua klub Majalah mencarimu!"

_Huh, ketua klub Majalah sekolah? Pasti soal pertandingan kemarin._

Sebenarnya Aku malas berhadapan dengan klub Majalah. Terurtama ketuanya, Akaito Shion. Klub Majalah suka membuat _gossip_ yang tidak benar! Jadi _tips_ dariku adalah 'jangan sekali-kali membeberkan rahasia pada klub Majalah kalau tidak ingin menjadi berita utama'.

Shion pun mendatangi kami semua.

"Ya, ada apa?" Sapaku dingin namun tersenyum pada Shion.

"Saya ingin mewawancarai Ouji-sama soal pertandingan kemarin." Kata Shion sok _formal_.

"Kami duluan ya, Lenka!" Kata para sahabatku.

"Baiklah, cepat mulai." Aku tersenyum simpul.

.

.

_Ini benar-benar menganggu._ Sedari awal wawancara—10 menit yang lalu tepatnya—pertanyaan yang diajukan tidak penting sekali! Maksudnya, pentingkah dia menanyakan 'bagaimana cara bisa menang?' dan 'kenapa pulang awal?' itu terkesan ingin tahu sekali! Atau biasa kalian sebut '_Kepo'._

"Uhm, cukup mungkin. Aku harus makan." Aku tersenyum tak ingin ini berlanjut.

"Ah! Err… satu pertanyaan lagi! 'Apa perasaanmu pada Rei Kagene kelas XII-C?'." Tanya Shion

"Rei? Kami sebatas sahabat? Haruskah aku ada perasaan lebih dengannya?" Tanyaku dingin karena benar-benar bosan.

"Hm, baiklah. Terimakasih atas kerja samanya. Saya juga akan ke kantin." Kata Shion.

Dengan cepat Aku mencari tempat duduk dimana sahabatku berada saat sampai di kantin. _Huh, untung bisa kabur dari si Shion._

"Aku lapaaaar!" Keluhku saat menduduki bangku.

"Rei-san, bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Shion kepada Rei.

Rei mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi.

"Ada apa tuh?" Tanya Rin.

"Entahlah, dia mengajukan pertanyaan aneh padaku." Kataku sembari pergi membeli pisang di kios terdekat.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Tanya SeeU saat Aku kembali.

"Uhm," Aku melahap pisangku sembari akan duduk "Soal hubunganku dengan Rei." Tiba tiba,

_Bruk!_

"Ahh!" Aku berteriak kesal saat seseorang menabrakku dan menjatuhkan pisangku.

"Maaf," Kata orang itu.

"Kalau jalan lihat—" Aku kemudian bangkit dan menatap orang yang menabrakku ini "….Rinto?"

"Eh? Maaf Lenka! Maaf! Akan kubelikan yang baru!" Rinto sedikit panik.

"Eh! Tidak usah! Tidak apa kok!" Kataku menarik balik kata-kataku.

"Omong-omong nih Lenka-Ouji, emangnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Rei?" Tanya Mikuo Hatsune, teman dekat Rinto, yang sedari tadi bersama Rinto.

"Eh? Kau menguping ya, Mikuo?" Aku mengirim sebuah _glare_ pada Mikuo

"Ehehe, jangan jangan kalian pacaran yaa?" Ledek Mikuo "Yaah, Rinto sedih deh Lenka-Ouji pacaran dengan Rei~" Mikuo meledek Rinto sekarang.

"Ba-Baka! Siapa yang menyukai Lenka?" Muka Rinto memerah dan dia menonjok perut Mikuo. _Ng, tunggu… mukaku juga panas!_

"Iya ya, Kau suka yang lebih manis kan?" Mikuo sedikit terkekeh walaupun dia kesakitan.

"Lebih manis? Memangnya Lenka tidak manis? Dia manis kok!" Rinto dengan jujur mengatakan itu.

"Ooh~ Lenka-Ouji manis kok~" Mikuo menggoda Rinto sambil menahan tawanya.

Sesaat itu Rinto langsung kaget dan menutup mulutnya, seluruh mukanya seperti tomat menyadari apa yang dia katakan "Bu-Bukan itu ma-maksudku! Ma-maksudnya siapa?"

"Hm, manis di pikiranku sih hanya kembaranku, Miku." Kata Mikuo "Um, maksudnya yang cocok dengan kau Rinto."

"Miku? Manager Tim Basket Putri?" Tanyaku.

Miku adalah sosok yang sangat manis. Dia selalu ceria dan baik. Ramah pada semua orang, dan dia adalah manager Tim Basket Putri. _Apa dia dan Rinto…_

"Iya, akhir akhir ini Aku kembali mendengar _gossip_ lagi soal perasaan Miku pada Rinto dan Rinto pada Miku." Jelas Mikuo menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Perasaanku pada Miku?" Tanya Rinto. "Kami hanya sebatas _**mantan**_ kan?"

_Mantan…_

"Yaa, sudah setahun yang lalu sih. tapi kata desas-desus kau akan mengajaknya pada festival nanti." Kata Mikuo.

"Ah, festival kembang api itu ya? Kenapa kita harus bawa pasangan sih?" Rinto mengeluh kesal.

3 hari lagi—tepatnya hari Sabtu—di kota kami akan diadakan festival kembang api. Klub-klub sekolah kami mengadakan acara yaitu pergi ke festival bersama-sama. Ketentuannya, setiap orang harus memiliki pasangan.

"Entahlah, ketua osis kita, Neru Akita, yang mengadakannya," Kata Mikuo

"Ah, bilang saja kau ingin pergi dengan Akita-chan kan?" Rinto meledek Mikuo.

"Err… hehe iya," Mikuo tertawa "Jadi kau pergi dengan siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Hm… Aku tak tahu, mungkin Aku akan mengajak Miku. Siapa lagi yang akan Aku ajak?" Rinto berkata pasrah. Walau pasrah… dia akan mengajak Miku.

"Kan banyak perempuan lagi tahu! Tapi tipemu itu yang seperti Miku kan? Yang manis gitu~" Goda Mikuo lagi.

"Be-Berisik!" Rinto 'sedikit' memerah "Kau pergi dengan siapa, Lenka?"

"A-Aku? Err… Rei mungkin?" Kataku terkaget akan pertanyaan Rinto. Yaa, daritadi Aku hanya melamun sih.

"Aku dengan senang hati pergi dengan kamu Lenka!" Kata Rei tiba tiba berada di belakangku bersama Akaito. Sepertinya mereka sudah ada di sini sejak lama.

_KRIIING!_

Suara bel akhirnya menyelesaikan pembicaraan kita. Aku juga _bosan_. Sangat bosan dan kesal mendengar bahwa Rinto akan mengajak Miku. Aku tidak marah pada keduanya, Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak mampu mengajak Rinto.

"Le-Lenka…" Rin menyadarkanku yang sedari tadi melamun "Kau tidak apa? Ma-Maksudku tentang Rinto…"

"Ada apa dengan Rinto?" Aku tersenyum pura-pura tidak tahu. Satu hal yang kusadari, kami ternyata sudah di kelas. _Apa lamunanku segitu lamanya?_

"E-Eh? Tidak apa kok…" Rin terlihat bingung.

Aku menghela nafas. _Ah, Aku ingin hari ini cepat berlalu.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Esoknya…<strong>

Aku terbangun dari tidurku pada pukul 06:00. Sekolah masih 1 jam lagi. Aku mandi dan segera memakai seragam.

Aku menatap diriku di cermin. _Tomboy, dan tidak rapih._ tidak mungkin Rinto menyukaiku. Mungkin jika Aku merubah penampilanku…

Aku melepas ikatan rambut yang biasa mengikat rambutku secara _ponytail_, dan menjepit poniku dengan jepitan berwarna kuning.

Rok kotak-kotak biru seragam sekolahku yang biasa miring alias tidak rapih kubenarkan. Serta dasi yang biasanya kendur Aku benarkan sebagaimana seharusnya. Aku mengambil sebuah _cardigan _biru tua kemudian memakainya.

_Rapih, feminim dan sempurna _itulah _image_ yang kulihat saat melihat cermin.

Aku kemudian menghabiskan makan pagi dan berangkat, "Aku berangkat!" Aku pamit kepada Len-nii.

Aku tiba di sekolah tepat pukul 06:30 dan langsung ke arah kelas. Semua anak kaget melihat penampilanku ini! _Bagaimana ya reaksi Rinto?_

"Ohayou!" Sapaku pada sosok lelaki yang kusukai setibaku di kelas. Tempat dudukku berada di belakangnya tempat duduk Rinto.

"Ohayo—" Sapanya dan menatapku "—Lenka?" Ia sangat kaget dengan penampilanku.

Aku tersenyum lalu duduk di bangkuku, Rinto pun menghadap ke arahku.

"Kamu… kenapa? Sedang demam ya?" Rinto memegang dahiku mengecek suhuku. _Heh, Aku lakukan ini untukmu tahu!_

Aku tersenyum "Tidak, Aku merubah tampilanku!"

"APAA?" Teriak seisi kelas termasuk Rinto. Ada yang berteriak "Tidaak! Ouji-samaa!" ada juga yang "Ouji-sama jadi Hime-sama!" _Heh, seenaknya saja mengganti panggilanku!_

"Lenka!" Tiga orang berteriak memasuki kelas yang tak lain adalah Rei, Rin, SeeU. "Kami mendapat berita kau merubah tampilan—" mereka menatapku dan mengetauhinya secara langsung. Mulut mereka membentuk sebuah 'O'.

"Teman-teman! Ini majalah baru hari ini!" Teriak Teto membagikan majalah terbitan klub Majalah ke setiap anak. Aku pun melihat halaman depan…

"APA!" Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin melihat berita halaman depan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamis, 16 Juni 2XXX<strong>

**Vocaloid High Daily  
>Majalah Harian Terbitan Klub Majalah<br>Halaman Utama | 1**

**Cinta segi 4 Ouji-sama | 15-06-2XXX  
>Diketauhi bahwa Lenka Kagami, lebih dikenal dengan Ouji-sama, PATAH HATI setelah mendengar bahwa orang yang disukainya, Rinto Kagamine, menyukai perempuan lebih 'feminim dan manis' yaitu Miku Hatsune, manager Tim Basket Putri. Rinto pun mengajak Miku ke festival kembang api 2 hari lagi. Lenka-Ouji yang sedih, akhirnya mengajak Rei Kagene, sahabat Lenka-Ouji, ke festival tersebut dan berpacaran dengannya.<br>.**

* * *

><p>Mukaku merah. Rinto juga. Rei? Sedikit shock namun dia tersenyum.<p>

"Rei….!" Satu kelas meneriaki Rei dengan marah karena diberitakan pacaran denganku.

"Shion!" Aku memanggil ketua klub Majalah yang berada di kelas sebelah ke koridor. "Apa maksudnya berita ini?" Aku marah disaksikan oleh seluruh murid.

"Itu berita benar bukan? Apalagi soal Lenka-Ouji suka dengan Rinto." Kata Akaito tersenyum sinis.

Aku merasakan semburat merah "Ti-Tidak! Aku tidak menyukai Rinto! Berita ini bohong! Kecuali Rinto mengajak Miku!" Aku berteriak menutupi.

"Lenka-Hime, kamu sudah manis gini marah-marah~" Akaito menyentuh pipiku. _Cih!_

"Jangan sentuh!" Aku menepis tangannya "Dan jangan memanggilku 'Hime' Aku masih seorang 'Ouji' sekarang dan selamanya!" Aku membuang Majalahnya ke depan mukanya. Sebenarnya, Aku tidak menyukai diriku dipanggil Ouji. Tapi Aku paling kesal jika dipanggil Hime!

Akaito terlihat takut sangat takut. _Cih! Banci!_

"Oh, satu hal lagi," Aku mendekatkan mukaku ke arah Akaito "Kalau sampai berita ini dan barusan masuk majalahmu, kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Semua bersorak senang. Mereka semakin senang saat Aku kembali mengikat rambutku secara _ponytail_, mengendurkan dasiku, dan melepas _cardigan_ku. Ya, Aku sendiri muak dengan penampilan 'manis'ku. _Sudahlah, Aku tidak peduli lagi bagaimana penampilanku terhadap Rinto._

**Pulang sekolah… (Latihan basket)**

Aku mengganti baju dengan seragam Basketku yang bertuliskan 'Lenka 02 VOCALOID High' pada bagian depan dan 'Ouji-sama 02' pada bagian belakang. Aku pun berlari kearah lapangan basket, ternyata semuanya sudah ada di sana. Hari ini lapangannya ramai oleh para penonton yang ingin menyaksikan kami latihan. Aku pun duduk di bangku panjang.

"O-Ouji-sama!" Beberapa anak perempuan mendatangiku. Sepertinya mereka kelas 10 alias adik kelasku.

"Ya?" Aku bertanya.

"Bo-Boleh mi-minta tanda tangannya?" kata mereka. Aku mengangguk dan menandatangani satu-satu kertas yang mereka kasih. "Arigatou Gozaimasu Senpai!" Kata mereka lalu pergi.

"Lenka-senpai~ Lenka-senpai~" Rei mengejekku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"_Urusai!_" Aku menyuruh Rei diam sambil mengikat sepatuku.

"Padahal kamu manis tahu tadi, Lenka." Kata Rei sedikit memerah.

"Eh?" Aku berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang dia katakan barusan.

"Ka-Kamu manis tadi pagi… A-Aku suka kamu yang begitu…" Kata Rei memerah lagi.

"Su-Suka…?" Aku sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata Rei.

Rei tiba-tiba memegang daguku dan menarik daguku.

"E-Eh?" Aku kaget. Semua memerhatikan kami, semua orang menonton ini! Semua termasuk Rinto!

Saat bibirku sangat dekat dengan Rei, Aku langsung mendorongnya, "A-Apa yang kau mau la-lakukan barusan R-Rei?" Mukaku memerah. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. _A-Ada apa Aku menjadi seperti ini?_

"Aku menyukaimu Lenka! Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu!" Rei berteriak dengan muka merah.

"A-Apa… Ja-Jangan bercanda Rei!" Mukaku makin memerah. Jantungku kini seperti keluar dari dadaku.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku menyukaimu Lenka…" Rei menarikku dalam pelukannya. _Tidak!_

Aku bisa mendengar semua orang berteriak ada yang kaget ada pula yang marah. _Aku tidak ingin melihat reaksi Rinto!_ Dengan cepat Aku mendorong Rei dan langsung mengambil tasku kemudian pulang.

_A-Apa itu barusan? _Badanku kini panas dan keringat dingin. Aku langsung memasuki kamar dan mengunci pintu tak peduli lontaran pertanyaan dari Len-nii.

_Aku perlu istirahat._

* * *

><p><strong>Esoknya…<strong>

"Lenka!" Suara Len-nii membangunkanku "Bangun hey! Ini sudah jam 06:45!"

_Tak biasanya Aku bangun setelat ini!_ Aku pun langsung berdiri.

"Hey, kenapa mukamu merah?" Tanya Len-nii memegang dahiku untuk mengecek suhu "He-Hey badanmu panas! Sebaiknya kau tidak usah sekolah." Kata Len-nii menyuruhku tidak usah sekolah. Aku pun merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Aku sudah bilang ke Rin bahwa kau tidak sekolah hari ini. Kau mau makan apa? Akan kubuatkan!" Kata Len-nii duduk di kasurku.

"Makasih Len-nii! Kau tidak ke kampus? Hm… Udon! Tempura Udon! Heh, tumben kau baik gini!" Aku tertawa. Jangan salah! Len-nii itu bisa masak lho!

"Aku masuk siang. Huh, Aku diminta Rin untuk menjagamu tahu! Sudahlah, Kau banyak istirahat ya!" Len-nii pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

_Sepi._

.

.

Aku terlelap setelah makan, dan bangun pada pukul 15:00.

_Kriiing! Kriiing!_ Aku terkaget ketika _handphone_ku berdering. Panggilan itu dari… Rinto?

"Ha-Halo?" Aku menyapanya.

"Le-Lenka? E-Eh, Kamu lagi sakit ya? Masih demam?" Tanya Rinto di sana.

"Err… iya, tapi tidak terlalu panas lagi kok." Aku sedikit gugup menjawabnya.

"A-Ah, Semoga lekas sembuh ya! A-Aku kira mungkin Kamu sudah sembuh, Dell-san menginginkanmu main pada pertandingan persahabatan melawan Cryptoloid High hari ini, tapi Kamu masih sakit jadi ya tidak usah." Jelas Rinto.

"Ha-Hari ini ya pertandingannya?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, kita sepertinya kalah, sekarang sudah 17-10 di babak ke 2. Kalau kita kalah, ini akan mempengaruhi pertandingan aslinya nanti." Jelasnya lagi. _Tidak mungkin! Aku harus ke sana!_

"Tunggu Aku! Aku akan main!" Aku menutup _handphone_ku tidak peduli apa kata Rinto.

Aku dengan cepat mengganti baju dan berlari ke sekolah. Tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan sebuah surat jika Len-nii pulang duluan dan mengunci rumah.

"Lenka!" Rinto, Rin dan SeeU mendatangiku yang kini terengah-engah setelah berlari dari rumah ke sekolah.

"Dell-san! Izinkan Aku untuk main!" Aku meminta izin pada Dell-san.

"Tapi, Lenka-Ouji tidak apa?" Tanya Dell-san.

"Iya! Aku masih bisa main! Tolonglah!" Aku memohon. _Oh ayolah! Aku tahu Kau juga ingin Aku main!_

"Baiklah!"

.

Benar kan? Sekarang pertandingan sudah berakhir dan kami menang 25-20! Kaget? tidak perlu! Ini sudah biasa kalau Aku main!

"Selamat!" Semua orang menyelamatiku termasuk… Rei!

_Sial! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dirinya!_ Dengan cepat Aku menghindari tatapannya dan pamit pulang. _Cepat! Cepat! _Aku mempercepat langkahku saat pulang. Namun… sakit kepala ini sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Seketika semuanya gelap. Yang kuingat hanyalah suara Rei memanggil namaku.

.

.

Aku terbangun di dalam kamarku pada pukul 18:00. _Kenapa Aku bisa di kamarku?_

Seketika itu juga mukaku memerah melihat sosok Rei yang tertidur di meja belajarku.

"R-Rei!" Aku berteriak dan menyebabkan Rei bangun.

"E-Eh…? Eh! Maaf! Aku tertidur! Ta-Tadi Aku cuma membawamu yang pingsan di tengah jalan, tanpa sadar Aku tertidur menunggumu bangun!" Rei langsung panik saat menyadari dia tertidur di kamarku.

"Ti-Tidak apa kok! Ma-Makasih ya!" Aku tersenyum namun teringat kejadian kemarin.

_Sunyi. Kesunyian aneh tiba-tiba menerpa._

"Anu… maaf soal kemarin, Lenka. Ju-Jujur Aku sangat me-menyukaimu." Rei memerah berkata seperti itu.

"A-Aku juga minta maaf, Kau tahu kan Aku suka pada Rinto? Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Aku suka dengan Kau sebagai sahabat tidak lebih. Tapi, makasih ya." Kataku juga ikutan memerah. _Wah! Tempat ini sebentar lagi menjadi 'Sauna'!_

"Ahaha," Rei tertawa sedikit terpaksa "Sa-Sakit juga ya ditolak hehe. Ka-Kalau begitu, Aku pulang dulu ya." Rei hendak keluar kamarku.

"Tu-Tunggu! Be-Besok jadi kan? Aku mungkin datang pukul 6, Aku akan memakai Kimono dahulu." Kataku menarik bajunya.

"Ba-Baiklah! Sa-Sampai besok! Ja-Jangan sakit lagi ya!" Rei menyeringai lebar lalu pergi.

_Besok gimana ya? _Ma-Maksudku Rinto dan Miku lho!

.

.

**Esoknya… (18:00)**

Aku sampai di tempat festival memakai sebuah Kimono berwarna kuning bermotif bunga berwarna oranye. Rambutku disanggul dengan sebuah jepitan kupu-kupu berwarna oranye. Biar kelihatan _manis?_ Itu tidak perlu lagi sepertinya.

"Lenka!" Rei memanggilku. Seketika itu juga semua melihat ke arahku. Ada yang _shock_, ada yang berkata _manis_, ada yang nangis terharu(?) dan itu berlebihan sekali!

"Rei!" Aku langsung menggenggam tangan Rei. Kusadari beberapa orang mengirim _death glare_ pada Rei.

Tiba-tiba…

"Wah! Hatsune-chan cantik sekali!" Beberapa orang berteriak melihat Miku yang berjalan dengan Rinto.

_Sial! Sial! SIAL! Kimono kami bermodel sama!_ Namun punya Miku berwarna _teal_ seperti rambutnya dengan bunga bunga berwarna biru, merah dan hijau. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai di punggungnya. _Cantik…_

"Lenka!" Tiba-Tiba Rin memanggilku.

"Ah Rin! Dan… Len-nii?" Aku berteriak kaget saat melihat Rin berpasangan dengan Len-nii.

"Ehehe," Len-nii tertawa "Aku tidak ingin Rinny pergi dengan sembarang lelaki lain selain Aku, jadi Aku memaksa Akita-san agar membolehkan Aku menjadi pasangan Rin~" Kata Len-nii mencium puncak kepala Rin.

_Great! Kedua 'love birds' ini sedang berbahagia! Cih!_

"Baiklah! Aku lihat kalian semua telah bersama pasangannya! Silahkan pergi sesuka kalian! Nikmati festival ini!" Sambutan dari Neru pun membubarkan kumpulan kita ini.

Aku dan Rei hanya berjalan-jalan di dekat danau menjauh dari festival. Karena? _Aku malas._

"Ini takoyaki untukmu." Rei memberikan satu porsi takoyaki yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Makasih, Rei." Aku mengambil takoyaki dan memakannya sambil berjalan.

"Hei Hei, Aku minta dong!" Rei tiba tiba ingin meminta takoyakinya.

"Enak saja! Kenapa Kau tidak beli saja?" Aku menjauhkan tangannya dari takoyakiku.

"Umm, tadi tidak ingin hehe." Rei tertawa.

"Hmm, baiklah." Aku mengambil satu takoyaki dengan sumpit.

"Aaaa…" Rei menyuruhku untuk menyuapinya. _Ya sudahlah._ Aku pun menyuapinya.

Dan saat itulah Tuhan sepertinya mengutukku. Rinto dan Miku tiba-tiba berada di depan kami. Aku tidak, erhm… TIDAK, ingin Rinto melihat Aku sedang seperti INI! Rinto pun berjalan melewati kami.

"Rei…?" Saat itulah kusadari Rei tidak ada di sebelahku "Rei!" Aku mulai mencari-cari Rei.

Aku pun tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, "Ma-Maaf!" Aku membungkuk.

"Lenka?" Dan Rinto lah yang kutabrak "Kenapa Kamu lari-lari?"

"A-Aku mencari Rei tiba-tiba hilang!" Jelasku.

"Aku juga nih, Miku tiba-tiba menghilang saat Aku membeli minuman untuknya. Um, bagaimana kalau kita mencari bersama?" Rinto menawarkan tangannya padaku.

"Ba-Baiklah!" Aku mengenggam tangan tersebut.

Kami berputar-putar sampai kami berada di pinggir danau.

"Festival hari ini menyenangkan ya?" Rinto memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, kalau kita tidak menemukan mereka berdua mereka akan ketinggalan menonton kembang api!" Kataku.

"Iya sih, tapi mereka pasti menontonnya juga dari salah satu tempat di festival ini!" Rinto tersenyum "Ah! Aku baru sadar Kimonomu sama dengan Miku!" Rinto tertawa.

"Err… i-iya."

"Miku-chan sangat manis dengan kimono tersebut!" Rinto memandang danau.

"Ha-Hanya itu…?" Aku ngedumel.

"Eh?"

"Ja-Jahat! Kau hanya mengatakan Miku yang manis! Aku…! Aku yang sudah berusaha berdandan manis dari kemarin sampai sekarang hanya agar Kau mengatakan Aku manis! Agar Aku bisa memenuhi tipe perempuan yang kau sukai! Hanya karena Aku mencintaimu!" Aku mulai meneteskan air mata "Apakah Aku sama sekali tidak manis?" air mata mulai mengalir deras.

Sebuah tangan menghapus air mataku dan menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan. Dan saat itu juga, kembang api mekar di langit. "Kau sangatlah manis, Lenka! Aku juga sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu! Dan karena itulah Aku mengatakan kalau Aku menyukai perempuan manis yaitu kamu!"

_Tunggu… Rinto juga?_ Air mataku mengalir semakin deras di dalam pelukannya.

"Jujur Aku sangat cemburu dengan Kamu dan Rei. Aku kira kalian pacaran." Lanjut Rinto dengan muka memerah.

Rinto menarik daguku dan mencium bibirku. Aku tarik kembali kata kataku, Tuhan tidak sedang mengutukku.

"Awww~" Suara teman temanku menyoraki apa yang barusan Aku lakukan dengan Rinto. Seketika itu juga mukaku memerah.

"Sejak kapan kalian semua di sini!" Teriakku malu.

.

.

[Normal P.o.V.] **(A/N: ini hanya untuk menceritakan kejadian sementara)**

**Sementara itu…**

"_Well,_ semua berjalan lancar." Kata Rei.

"Huh, kenapa Aku jadi ikutan denganmu sih?" Miku menggumam kesal.

"Hehe," Rei tertawa cengengesan "Aku harus membawamu pergi agar mereka berdua bisa berduaan."

Miku terdiam "Aneh… bukankah Kau menyukai Lenka?"

"Sejujurnya, iya." Jawab Rei.

"Terus? Mengapa Kau malah membuat mereka berdua pacaran? Apa Kau tidak sedih?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengan Lenka. Tadinya Aku sangat ingin Lenka menjadi pacarku sampai Aku menyuruh Akaito membuat berita bohong hehe." Rei tertawa.

"Hah? K-Kau yang menyuruh Akaito?" Miku terkaget-kaget.

"Iya. Aku sangat menyayanginya maka Aku ingin dia bahagia. Dan sekarang Aku lebih tertarik pada perempuan lain." Curhat Rei "Dan maaf ya Miku-chan Aku membawamu pergi." Rei mencium tangan Miku yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Muka Miku pun memerah "Ya Aku juga masih menyukai Rinto sebenarnya, tapi Aku tidak mungkin pacaran lagi dengannya. Ia berkata kalau ia menyukai perempuan lain. Dan sekarang Aku juga lebih tertarik pada lelaki lain. Tidak apa, Aku senang!"

Rei tersenyum. Miku tersenyum.

* * *

><p>[Back To Lenka's P.o.V.]<p>

**Esoknya…**

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan Rinto. YA BETUL SEKALI! Kami sepasang _kekasih_.

"Ouji-sama!" "Ohayou Lenka-Ouji!" "Selamat pagi Ouji-sama!" beberapa sambutan selamat pagi dari bebeapa anak kepadaku saat kami sampai di kelas. Aku membalas sambutan mereka.

"Ehm…!" Rinto berdeham merasa dikacangi "Kamu masih menjadi pangeran sekolah ini setelah pacaran denganku?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya kan?" Aku tersenyum.

"Ta-Tapi kan—" Aku memotong pembicaraannya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Tenang. Kau masih menjadi pangeran'ku' kok." Kataku.

Muka Rinto memerah "Ba-Baiklah." Kami pun duduk bersama Rin, SeeU, Rei dan Miku yang berada di sebelah Rei. _Apakah mereka…?_

"Ini majalah hari ini!" Teto, ketua kelas kami, membagikan Koran kepada kami.

* * *

><p><strong>Senin, 20 Juni 2XXX<strong>

**Vocaloid High Daily  
>Majalah Harian Terbitan Klub Majalah<br>Halaman Utama | 1**

**Pasangan baru | 18-06-2XXX  
>Lenka-Ouji yang beberapa hari yang lalu digossipkan berpacaran dengan Rei, yang merupakan berita bohong, kini berpacaran dengan Rinto yang beberapa hari yang lalu juga digossipkan berpacara dengan Miku, yang merupakan berita bohong juga. Sekarang kedua pangeran dari Vocaloid High berpacaran. Tapi, '<strong>_**Dochi Ga Ouji?' **_**Alias 'Manakah yang pangeran?'**

**Sebuah kejutan | 18-06-2XXX  
>Tidak hanya pasangan Lenka dan Rinto lah yang berpacaran! Di hari yang sama dan tempat yang sama, seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pasangan itu tak lain adalah, Rei Kagene dan Miku Hatsune. Selamat!<strong>

* * *

><p>Akhir dari fic ini, Aku dan Rinto serta Miku dan Rei akhirnya bahagia bukan?<p>

**~Hapily Ever After~**

* * *

><p>Rein: FUAHHHHHHHH! Ini 18 halaman dengan words 5,000an! Rekor baru untuk OS saya orz maafkan saya ini jelek banget m(_ _)m maklum saya masih amatiran orz dan Romancenya ini maksa atopun Alur ato bahasa ato semuanya jelek maafkan saya orz gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai!<p>

THANK YOU SO MUCH, Arisu Hirasaki buat ngecekin typo~

Ehm… soal Daisuki DaYo! Mungkin akan di update bulan januari orz gomenasaai~

Terus…. Nanya kenapa saya nulis LenkaRinto? Well, fic mereka jarang sih orz dan saya lagi sukasukanya sama Rinto dan Rei orz

DAN MAAFKAN SAYA SOAL MIKUxREI orz jangan di flame, saya Cuma ingin mereka dapet pasangan di cerita ini biar ga jomblo._.v /duesh

Akhir kata, Arigatou yang mau R&R ataupun read doang~

Review please? :3 review sangat diharapkan, jangan di flame ya~ xD maafkan saya saja orz /dibunuh

OIYAAA! Tanggal 27 RinLen 4th Anniversary yaa? :3 Well, Happy birthday you two! Walau ini fic tentang genderbender kalian berdua==a

Oh! Satu lagi! Coba deh dengerin suara Rei nyanyi Just be friends!

-review?-


End file.
